Kimi's Friends
by K-K-Girl
Summary: Kimi hears Lil, Suzie and Angelica talking about her, gets upset... and i guess she forgets for a moment who her bestest friend(s) is (are) for a moment. 3rev.s, chap2 up, u asked 4 it.
1. Kimi

Kimi's Friends  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats.  
  
  
  
"Kimi? Are you okay?" I quickly wiped my eyes. "Yeah chucky. I'm fine." I choked out, knowing I sounded far from fine. I caught a glance at myself in the bathroom mirror across from the toilet I had been sitting on. (with the seat down! pervs) my eyes were all red and puffy, making it clear I had been crying. My hair was messed up and I looked so. vulnerable, curled up in the bathroom. "Are you sure?" chucky questioned from outside the door. "You don't sound alright." I choked back another sob. "I'm FINE!" I wailed, then broke into sobs. Now I know chucky heard that, and he turned the bathroom doorknob and stepped in. I could see his silver braces glistening as he gasped. I didn't blame him. I looked awful.  
  
"Oh Kimi." He said, obviously disturbed. "What's wrong?" chucky hugged me tightly, and I considered more then twice about telling him all of it, everything that had happened. Chucky might be a little angry, but maybe I would feel better. Then a sudden image of the action my big brother would take popped up in my mind and I cried harder.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." I finally said when I was able to regain my composure. "Kimi, I know for sure something's wrong. If you just tell me, maybe I could help-" I cut him off, rubbing my eyes. "No chucky. I just. I can't tell you alright?" I stood up and he let go of me. "I'm going to change." I said sniffling, and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
I almost ran into my room and shut the door quietly behind me. Listening carefully. No sounds. Chucky wasn't eavesdropping. Oh sweet big brother, I wish I could tell you. I thought, changing into a yellow t-shirt and blue pair of jeans. As I brushed my hair, I thought back to the reason why I had collapsed in the bathroom crying. I can't believe myself. I really shouldn't have broken down like that. But sometimes she can be so. irritating. Maybe I should have given them a chance to explain. I applied some cherry lip-gloss that made my lips shine, and put my hair up into my usual messy pigtail. I really didn't need make-up since I was only twelve, but now I needed an excuse not to leave my room. I began to apply some mascara.  
  
Every thing in my life seems to have turned against me. And listening to Susie, angelica, and Lil talk about me like that had been so horrible. now my life doesn't seem worth living. I watched the girl in the mirror, and felt sorry for her. This mirror image of myself seemed to reflect all my problems in life. I watched the girl's face crack and a single teardrop rolled from her left eye, leaving a black mascara trail down her cheek and chin, where it dropped off, a single orb expressing all her feelings. All my feelings.  
  
I grabbed a damp cloth and held it to my face, washing off the make up. Make up was just a way to hide yourself. I didn't want to hide. But I don't want to sit out in the open either. I guess it's kind of strange how on the outside I'm wonderful, adventurous, truthful Kimi who's in reality another Tommy. "Tommy." I whispered, feeling my heart shatter. And inside I'm worse then chucky was when he was two. Why me??? Whywhywhy? I felt a twinge of desperation at my heart. I couldn't live like this. I couldn't. Or I would die. I would die on the inside and become a nothing on the outside. Soon, I'm going to break soon. I found myself glad my mom and dad weren't home yet. I wished chucky would go away.  
  
Just leave me alone! Let me die in peace! I backed away from the mirror. "No." I murmured. "NO!!!" With that, I whirled around and threw my self at my door. "Leave me alone!" I threw my bedroom door open and sped down the stairs, almost tripping. "Kimi, you have a phone call. It lillia-" chucky stepped in front of me, holding a phone. I was unable to stop in time and we collided. "Kimi! Hey what's wrong? Kimi!" my brother's call went unnoticed as I ran at top speed to. somewhere. My mind raced.  
  
What am I doing?!? Why did I do that? Lil was probably going to say it was all a big mix-up and to apologize! I could've gotten my life back on track if I had only answered that phone! Tears found their way to my eyes again and I ran harder. Who would understand? Who could I turn to? Oh god! No! Please, go away! Who are you? Please, leave me alone! I slowed and found myself at a house that was all too familiar. "Suzie." I whispered. "Goodbye." I began to run again. Faster and faster until the world looked like the blur that it was.  
  
My feet hit the sidewalk and pounded in rhythm to my heart and head. Aarrrggh! No! I beg of you, I want to live! I didn't mean it! Let me live! Go away!  
  
I ran farther then I thought, because I heard a vaguely familiar voice and I crashed into somebody much like I had chucky. "Kimi? What's wrong?" I picked myself up and stumbled backwards. "Stop chasing me!" I sobbed and ran right past him. Past Tommy. Away from Tommy. "Kimi, stop! What's going on?!?" I heard him shout after me. Then another pair of footsteps. Running too. After me. After ME! Just go away. don't kill me. I'm going to die on my own, just please! Please! God, no, leave me alone! NO! Somebody was chasing me. Why? Oh why me? "Kimi! Stop! What's happened to you?!?" that voice. Tommy. Following me. Me. Was there even a 'me' in this hell-hole? "Just go away." A choked out, running so fast that my legs hurt. He was catching up. I was beginning to get dizzy. Why am I running? What's going on? I can't control myself, oh god, help.  
  
Leave me be! Just go. go far away. Leave me alone, let me die, don't kill me, go AWAY, NO!!! "Gotchya!" Tommy leapt into the air and secured his arms around my waist and pressed his chest to my back in a full body slam. I hit the ground face first and tasted blood. I watched the pool of red stuff growing beneath me and I realized I hadn't been crying. I also gained more control over myself and didn't struggle as Tommy sat on my back and held me down, shouting to some one. I turned my head and laid it down in the small puddle of blood and made out through blurry eyes Phil and Lil running from a house.  
  
Their house.  
  
Damn. I think just then Tommy noticed the blood. "shit!" he cried without thinking. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. And leaned down so he could whisper in my ear. "Kimi, don't run away. Please?" I saw his face out of the corner of my eye. "I won't." I whispered. Strange. Was the blood coming from my mouth? Or from my nose? Tommy, Phil, and Lil helped me sit up and I stared at their faces. My head was spinning and my vision began to fade. "Oh god, Kimi, I'm sorry." Tommy said, taking off his shirt and holding it to my nose and mouth. "Kimi, listen." Lil started to say, but Phil gasped. "No Kimi, Kimi!" I heard them shout my name over and over again, but I just laid back and watched the spinning colors. OOOOOHHGOOOOOD, why? I'm dying dying.  
  
Whack! My eyes snapped open and I saw everything I had just seen a second ago. I felt a burning on my right cheek and scowled at whoever had hit me. Tommy. "Kimi?" he asked timidly. "Wh-what happened?" I asked. Not that I don't already know. "You blacked out for a minute there." Said Phil. I saw Tommy holding a crying Lil and suppressed a small sob. I stood up. "Sorry. I'll go now." I said, and began walking home. I heard a few murmurs behind me and then some one ran up behind me.  
  
Run! Run! Run! I stopped and turned around. "Lil, I'm fine. Go away." I said less then politely. She dropped her head. "Listen Kimi. I want to say I'm sorry. And so are Suzie, and angelica. We didn't mean what you heard earlier today." Said Lil. "I'll go now." She started to turn around, but I hastily laid a hand on my best friend's shoulder. "Lil, wait." I cried.  
  
She really means it. They're really sorry. They're still my friends!  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, lifting her head. I hugged her. "Thank you Lillian."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: whoa, couple of freaky moments in there, eh? Did Kimi just right before our very eyes go acorns? Sorry, the story isn't the best in the world, but. R&R? Please? Maybe if I get at least THREE good reviews, then I'll write a short story about what Kimi heard, and how she ended up in the bathroom in the first place. And in the reviews, you have to TELL me that you want to read what she heard the other girls talking about and all. Anyhow, I'll stop blabbing on and on now. ^_~ Flames welcome! Unlike SK2, I enjoy those smart remarks. I don't know why, they just make me laugh. but trust me, if you DO flame then I'll unceremoniously tell SK2, and she said herself that she'll torture whoever flames me with Mary-sues. (Grins) I love it. Oka, NOW I'll go. ^^ 


	2. Lillian Lil

A/N: thanks for the reviews. Like I said, all I needed was three. *Shrugs* and hey, you asked for it. This is gunna suck, but here goes;  
  
Oh, yeah, Disclaimer first. nah, never mind, read the first chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lil's POV  
  
"Uh, where is Kimi? She is, like, always late!" Angelica kicked the nearest thing to her, a park bench. "OW!" (She then goes on cussing the poor, innocent little park bench out when it didn't even do anything) "Hold, girlfriend," Suzie said once Angelica had gotten the day's PMS out of her system. "It's not Kimi's fault she's late. These little girly meetings we have are supposed to help each other out in love life and friendships. That did not include pissing off a park bench," she added to Angelica, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think that Kimi needs to move closer to our meeting place, or at least get a bike that doesn't break all of the time." I said, deciding to make myself comfortable on the park bench. "Maybe we ought to get her a bike for her next birthday," suggested Suzie, neutrally enough. "Yeah, but I heard those heavy-duty tricycles cost a lot!" we all laughed; it was an on-going joke we had been having for a while. Kimi had gotten her ears pierced in a triangle shape and wore red earrings, when she remembered that her ears were pierced in the first place.  
  
We joked about that 'little red tricycle' thing whenever it was brought up, and it rarely bothered Kimi at all. She had such a strong outer-shell, and it was pretty hard to get her feelings to even twitch. Once in a while we joked about her outer-appearance as well, but never when she was around, oh no. Kimi was extremely flat-chested though, no doubt. And she only wore make-up on certain, very special occasions. Even then, though, it was only a little blush and eye shadow.  
  
And it seemed ironic enough that somehow all of these topics were being blurted out just as I was thinking them. "Wonder what he-she'll be wearing today?" Angelica wondered, messing up on purpose. "A pair of baggy jeans, some sew-up boxers, a-" Suzie interrupted my musings to say, "boxers? Sew- up boxers? Come on Lil, we're talking briefs here!" she joked. "Boxers! I'll take ya on for ten bucks that say sh-, oh, no, wait. yeah, she'll be wearing boxers!"  
  
"You're on for twenty - briefs!"  
  
"I'll take you both on for fifty to say thong!" Angelica jumped in, and we all cracked up. Looking back on this day that I despise, I wonder what was so funny. "No, really, we're being cruel," Suzie gasped. "What's so cruel about making fun of transsexual illegitimate babies from China Town?" I asked innocently, and they (Angelica and Suzie) cracked up royally. They were laughing so hard that they were on the ground gasping for breath.  
  
"But I thought he- no, sh, er, no wait. yeah, She was from Japan Town?" asked Suzie, just as innocently. We laughed harder. "No, Japan Town explored China Town, and out popped the half breed!" choked Angelica, and it sent us all off howling again.  
  
I fell on my knees and put my forehead on the ground, then toppled over, my lungs begging for air. "Kimi!" Suzie shouted suddenly, and jumped to her feet, stumbled and fell to the ground in a heap gain. "Great imitation," Angelica and I laughed, helping her up. "No, Kimi was just there! I'm serious!" she said franticly, darting over to the tree she had been facing. The mirth instantly faded from our throats and I felt myself blanch.  
  
It was Kimi, Kimi running away across the park. "No, Kimi, wait! We didn't mean it!" I cried out desperately, chasing after her. "Kimi! KIMI!" Angelica called helpfully from to my right. The three of us called to her, but lost her on the street her house was on. She was too fast of a runner. "Oh. no." Suzie gasped, putting her hands on her knees and putting her head down.  
  
"Kimi! We didn't mean it, Kimi, come back!" I cried reverently, but only received stares from various other children in their front yards. "No, Kimi," Angelica moaned, putting her head in her hands. I stood rigid in thought, then, "Tommy!" they both stared at me. "Tommy and Kimi had the basically same personality, right? So maybe Tommy can help! He'll understand as long as I kiss him." I added the last part with a faint smile.  
  
"I'll try and call Kimi. Can you two get a hold of Tommy for me?" Suzie was about to answer when a car swerved up and slammed on the brakes, narrowly missing hitting the three of us. Suzie's older brother threw open the passenger door and said hurriedly, "mom's having her baby, Suzie! You can play with your friends later, come ON!" he pushed her into the backseat. "But," she said, and looked to Angelica to me.  
  
"Kimi will understand," I reassured her. "Good luck with the baby!" shouted angelica after the screaming car. "I'll send Tommy over to your place," Angelica added to me a moment later. "I'll try and call Kimi." I added, and we darted off in separate directions.  
  
I reached my house (we had moved when I was - what - seven?) so it was farther away. I did reach it in a matter of five or ten minutes though, and gasping for breath, I hurried inside and grabbed the phone.  
  
It took me a good three tries to get the right number, so I had managed to compose myself. "Hello?" came Chuckey's voice. "Hey, Chucky? Is Kimi there?" I asked, knowing that I sounded pitifully guilty and heart-broken. "Yeah, hold on. Kimi, you have a phone call. It's lillia-" there was a kind of thumping sound, a 'whoa!' and then a "Kimi! What's wrong? Kimi!" quickly followed by a door slam. My heart sank.  
  
"She just ran out," chucky sounded exasperated. "I think something's wrong with her. Do you know?" my hand gripped the phone tightly. "No," I lied quickly. "I just wanted to know if she could come over for a, uh, a make-up session." He grunted, but said nothing more. "I'll give you a call when she gets back, okay?" he said at last, and my heart plummeted into my feet. "Okay. Thanks chucky." I whispered, and hung up the phone. What had I done? I stared at my hands angrily and shook all over from pent up anger, embarrassment, guilt and frustration.  
  
Outside, though, I heard a distant call that sounded rather familiar. "Kimi! Stop! What's happened to you?!?" then a "just go away." Another pause, and - "gotchya!" followed by a scream of surprise. I walked to the window and looked out. My breath caught in my throat. "Phillip!" I said shrilly, throwing open the door and running out.  
  
"What's going on, what happened??" asked Phil, dropping to his knees and touching Kimi's face attentively. Tears flooded my face. It was all my fault, this was all my fault! I watched in a kind of stricken horror as Phil helped Tommy hold Kimi up, and Tommy take off his shirt and hold it to Kimi's face. Her eyes were glazed over, and the usual spark that seemed to always be behind them was gone. Had Suzie, Angelica and I really gone that far? Not *just* harsh words could do this. But then. these words had been from me. Her supposedly best friend.  
  
Kimi's head drooped back. "No! Kimi, KIMI!" I shrieked, and moved for the first time since she had appeared on the sidewalk with Tommy. I reached out and grabbed her shoulders, screaming at her incoherently while the boys just repeated her name. She didn't stir. "DO SOMETHING!!" I shrieked so shrill that both boys jumped and Tommy's palm connected smoothly with the side of Kimi's cheek.  
  
Her eyes snapped open, then narrowed dangerously at my love. "K-Kimi?" Tommy asked timidly. "Wh- what happened?" she wondered aloud. I burst into tears then, unable to hold myself back any longer. Tommy quickly put his arms around me and whispered comforting words in my ears, rocking me gently back and forth.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kimi struggle to her feet and kind of stumble away, as though in a daze. I wiped my eyes quickly and began to stand, but Tommy caught my arm. "No, leave her be," he whispered. Phil touched Tommy's arm. "No, wait Tommy. Kimi needs somebody to give her a hug. Who better than her best friend?" I felt guilt punch me mercilessly in the gut as Tommy nodded and let go, saying, "you're right."  
  
I ran up behind her, about to call out her name, but she stopped and turned around. "I'm fine, Lil. Go away." She snapped, and I hung my head in shame. "LISTEN Kimi." I said, by means of catching her attention. "I want say I'm sorry. And so are Suzie, and Angelica. We didn't mean what you heard earlier today." I took a sharp, shuddering breath. "I'll go now." I started to turn back to where Tommy and Phil were watching expectantly, but I froze when I felt dead cold fingers on my shoulder.  
  
"Lil, wait." Kimi said, as though she were fighting the irresistible urge to scream and burst into tears. Hope's wings fluttered gently against my heart, and I turned back to her, lifting my head slightly. "Hmm?" I asked, knowing that if I opened my mouth, I would sob and be able to do nothing more. But Kimi shocked me by suddenly embracing me, burying her face in the crook between my shoulder and neck. "Thank you, Lillian," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
I hugged her back, now once again crying. I couldn't think of anything to say, lest I sob and seem selfish. "You have nothing to thank." I finally chocked out. "I should be thanking you instead."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Like the little added scene? I think that it was a rather pitiful try, but hey. What do ya think? Anything else, somebody else's POV, something you missed, something I messed up on, let me know in a review, okay? 


	3. Phillip Phil

A/N: lol, Phil popped out of nowhere? Good point. *Scratches head* this might be difficult for me to do, but I'll try. ^_^I'm sorry if this turns out bad, suggestions for making this fic sound way cooler (also called "constructive criticism") are much wanted. But compliments make me all happy too! The moment I see a suggestion I react quickly, just to let ya guys know. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, I actually bothered to put one in. no own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phil's POV  
  
"Kimi." I stated as blandly as possible. Tommy choked on whatever was in his mouth and spit it out. "Kimi? You like Kimi?" he asked, surprised I think. "What, did I stutter? Besides, I'm letting you date my sister." I pointed out. Here's what we were doing (besides talking): skateboarding along the road towards my place to try out Tommy's newest video games. Somehow we had gotten into the notion of who like who, and I had gotten the notion that Tommy could help me tell Kimi that I liked her.  
  
I mean, let's think about the logic here. Tommy is *the* ladies man, even I'll admit that. he had the attention of every female within a thirty mile radius, including my sister. I didn't object to my two best friends seeing each other, but Tommy was so worried about my feelings over the whole situation that I did use it to my advantage sometimes. Sometimes.  
  
"okay, sure, I'll give you a few pointers while we play." he trailed off and stopped suddenly. (He was carrying his board) "What?" I asked while he dug through his backpack that was supposedly full of video games and snacks. You see, Lil would kill me if I let her boyfriend help me eat whatever was good in our fridge. She wouldn't care about Tommy, but she'd definitely give me a good walloping. Not that she could, but it's smart to let twin sisters dream once in a while.  
  
"I forgot 'FinalFantasyVII'!" he said, still digging around. "What'd you do that for?" I asked skeptically. (A/N: I don't know what kind of video games boys play, so bear with me on this one. I'm doing this on what little I know about my brother, and I saw him playing that once) "well if I knew, then I'd let you know." Tommy relied sarcastically. I shrugged. "Here, I'll take the other games. You can run back to your place and get it." I suggested, slinging the fifty-pound bag around my shoulders.  
  
"Thanks dude, I'll be right back." Tommy said, turning around. I headed back towards my house and was almost there when somebody shot passed me. "Kimi?" I asked, though I don't think she heard me because she was in her house a moment later, across the street. I stopped and stared for a moment, then shrugged and continued on to my house. What had that been all about?  
  
Once inside, I checked Tommy's bag. Yep, it was missing. But I did find the designated game located in the game player. So Tommy had run off back to his house for no reason? Oh well, all the better for me. I left the game in the game player (A/N: okay, I give up, tell me a cool game and what it's played in/with and I'll fix this chapter, I promise! Sorry I'm so clueless, I'm a girlygirl. Dumb AND blond!) Not too long later, Lil ran in, looking as though the world had come to an end.  
  
I was going to ask her what was wrong, but I heard her dialing the phone (and crying or something like that) and Lil had made it only too clear to me not to interrupt her on the phone only yesterday. Tommy could deal with her.  
  
After a few minutes, Lil came pacing back in, not even looking at me, though I know she knew I was near. Outside I could hear kids playing (they were shouting) and they apparently made Lil somewhat happier, because she bolted to the window.  
  
Then bolted to the door, screeching at the top of her voice, "Phillip!" I gave a reluctant sigh and paused the game, following my twin sister to the door and outside. What I saw sent me running, like Lil.  
  
I dropped to my knees. "What's going on?" I asked, then touched the blood on Kimi's face to my fingers. "What happened?" had Tommy done this? Why would he do anything like this to Kimi? Tommy swore and hissed, "Phil, help me!" oh. I hefted Kimi's back up so that she was leaning somewhat on me while Tommy removed his shirt and held it to her face. "Oh god, Kimi, I'm sorry." He said.  
  
Her head drooped back onto my shoulder and Lil screamed. "No, Kimi, Kimi!" she cried, reaching out and shaking Kimi's shoulders deftly. "Kimi! Wake up!" I said loudly in her ear, though it was lost to Lil's wailing. I didn't hear if Tommy said anything.  
  
"DO SOMETHING!!" Lil roared, and I started slightly when Tommy's hand connected with Kimi's cheek with a resounding smack. I could have killed him right then. "Kimi?" Tommy stuttered when she gave him the exact same face I had been making a moment before. "Wh-what happened?" Kimi asked softly. Lil burst into tears and Tommy quickly abandoned Kimi to comfort her.  
  
"You blacked out for a moment there." I told her, helping her sit up. She removed the cloth still pressed to her face and turned around. "Sorry, I'll go now." She whispered, and began walking, or something like it, away. Lil made a move to go follow her, but Tommy caught her hand.  
  
"No, leave her be," he insisted quietly. I looked from tear strained Lil to Kimi back to Lil again and touched Tommy's arm. Girls hugged a lot, and both my sister and Kimi looked like they needed a hug. Nature would most likely let them do that. "No, wait Tommy. Kimi needs a hug. Who better to give her one then her best friend?" I also added silently, 'is this your fault?' with an accusing look. Tommy let go of Lil, nodding. "You're right." She immediately ran after Kimi.  
  
"Tommy, what happened?" I asked. He frowned. "Kimi was. it was weird, like she wasn't herself. I tackled her and that's where you and Lil came out." He replied, taking the bloodstained shirt that I handed him. He didn't put it on.  
  
Meanwhile, Kimi and Lil were hugging a moment later (go figure) and Lil burst into tears again. Kimi was crying too, but I couldn't see her face. "Girls cry too much," Tommy, voiced my thoughts, shaking his head. "Which is why I'm glad to be male." I added helpfully, heading back towards the house. Tommy darted in before me. "Oh, and Tommy?" I asked. He made himself comfortable on the couch. "Yeah?"  
  
"You left you game here." 


End file.
